Why Didn't You Just Ask? - Amusingmurdermachine
by leeraehyun
Summary: Characters; Park Chanyeol / Krystal Jung


**Requested By: Amusingmurdermachine.  
Written By: sapphirefox.  
Characters: Chanyeol/Krystal.**

* * *

Krystal smiled, as she hummed a happy tune to herself. Walking down the busy streets of Seoul, the eighteen year old had just finished her final exams week and she was looking forward to finally seeing her long-time boyfriend. Park Chanyeol was a self-proclaimed romantic, protective and loyal boyfriend, to which Krystal was extremely grateful. She's never had to worry about Chanyeol taking too much interest in other girls for their duration of their 2 year relationship. Finally reaching the familiar apartment complex, Krystal's smile grew wider and she ran inside the sparkling clean lobby.

Nodding a quick hello to the elderly land-lady, Krystal made a dash for the elevators and quickly pressed the button for Floor 34. As the steel contraption rose quickly, Krystal listened to that obnoxious and repetitive melody, her nose crinkled in distaste, "They could choose some better songs." She muttered, as the doors opened and she stepped out onto the 34th floor. Skipping down the hall, a door opened and a girl stepped out, no older then 25, "Oh, Krystal-ah! It's nice to see you!" Krystal felt herself smile widely at the girl, "Annyeong Suri unnie~! Is Chanyeol home?"

Chanyeol's sister - Park Suri - was older then him by three years, making her 22 while he was 19, "Channie? Yeah, he's in his room." Pushing open the door that she'd just been about to lock, Suri gestured Krystal inside, "Go right in. I'm just going out to see some friends for a while. I should be back around 7." Nodding, Krystal bid Suri goodbye and entered the small apartment. Due to Suri's work and Chanyeol college years about to start, the two lived alone in a small apartment in the middle of Seoul, just across from the Han River. Closing the door behind her quietly, Krystal slid the lock into place.

She took off her shoes, placed her bag beside them and tiptoed through the apartment towards Chanyeol's room, avoiding the creaky floorboard in the middle of the living room. Reaching the closed door that stood between her and Chanyeol, Krystal reached out a hand to take a hold of the cool doorknob, only to pause and press an ear against the wood curiously. A low moan floated through the door and Krystal took a step back. She wasn't one to freak out about her boyfriend masturbating behind closed doors and in all honesty, it didn't surprise her. Chanyeol had sworn off porn once they'd started dating, but they still hadn't gone all the way.

They'd been pretty abstinent for the duration of their relationship and Krystal knew it was getting to her boyfriend a lot more then it was getting to her. Suddenly, Krystal felt a little guilty, for depriving Chanyeol of his natural male needs. Taking a deep breath, Krystal opened the door quietly. The wooden object opened enough for the girl to poke her head inside the room - catching an eyeful of Chanyeol with his torso bare and his pants around his ankles. Holding back her surprised laughter at the sight, Krystal noticed that the jerks of his hand seemed to be doing nothing to satiate his sexual frustrations. Frowning slightly, it was only when Chanyeol let out a frustrated curse that Krystal's mind was made up.

She swung the door open wider, leaning casually against the doorframe with her hands locked under her arms to warm them. If she was going to do this, she didn't want to have freezing cold hands. Chanyeol - on the other hand - was too preoccupied with his needs to even notice his surprise spectator. Jerking his hand up and down his shaft a few more times, he let out an anguished sigh.

"Need some help?"

Chanyeol jumped at the smooth female voice, his face turning a bright shade of red as he turned his head violently to see who it was, "K-k-krystal! What are you doing here?" Chuckling to herself, Krystal shoved off the doorframe and took a step towards him, "Aren't I allowed to visit my own boyfriend?" Kicking out her left leg, Krystal caught the edge of the door behind her heel and swung the door shut with a soft click, "And it seems like it was a good thing I did." She said, eyeing his half-hard erection curiously. She'd never actually seen Chanyeol jerking off before, but she knew she would have sooner or later.

Chanyeol's face was still burning red as she walked towards him, running a small hand over the back of the chair he sat in. Letting her hand travel down his arm, Chanyeol could only stare at Krystal - wide eyed - as her warm hand covered his own large one, "You know," Krystal started, as she sat on the arm of the chair, "Just because we agreed to keep our virginty until marriage, doesn't mean that this is banned." Shaking his head stubbornly, Chanyeol tried to pry her hand off with his free one, but it was clear from the moment she sat down, that Krystal wasn't going anywhere any time soon. She kept a tight grip and was inching closer and closer to his growing erection slowly.

At her refusion to give up her hold, Krystal saw the confused look cross Chanyeol's eyes and heard his breathing hitch;

"If you wanted some relief, you could have just asked."

At first, the movement was awkward and had no rhythm. It wasn't as easy as Krystal first thought - jerking off her boyfriend. Soon, after some quick tips from Chanyeol about how to move her hand and such, Krystal was giving her first hand job to her boyfriend and he was in heaven. Her small hand was warm, soft and covered in writer's callouses, causing a light but delicious friction as her hand travelled up and down his shaft. Chanyeol mumbled something about him being close and Krystal moved faster, gripping his erection a little harder.

With a loud and breathless moan of her name, Chanyeol came hard and fast over her hand and his stomach. Breathing hard, his closed eyes cracked open slightly, to see Krystal smirking at him triumphantly, "See? Now what would have happened if I hadn't stopped by?" Shaking his head once more, Chanyeol's eyes slipped closed as she hurried to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to clean them both with. Wiping off the semen from Chanyeol's body and her hands, Krystal dumped the now soiled material into his wash basket, before turning to see Chanyeol pulling up his pants.

Catching her gaze, Chanyeol grinned and beckoned her to him. Following his summon, Krystal wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him, wondering how in the work he'd managed to become such a giant. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Chanyeol pulled Krystal down to lie on his bed with him and they both sighed happily, "I'll definitely call you next time…" He muttered, still a little amazed by what had transpired between them. Krystal giggled, "Alright."

And so, wrapped in each other's arms, Krystal and Chanyeol settled down for an afternoon nap.

* * *

A/N: Annyeong~! I hope this is what you wanted! I'm sorry it took so long for me to write! OTL Please feel free to critique~!

**Angel xox**


End file.
